Remember When
by mynameisvaleria
Summary: Katherine LeHarte. Find that name familiar? You should. How would Sideswipe react to it? More importantly  or not , how would Sunstreaker? Sideswipe/Sunstreaker/OC part of p i c k i n g s i d e s instalment- sequel/spinoff
1. Prolugue

**Hello!**

**I admit to not uploading. I'm having writer's block on Losing Grip... But this was written before and so I decided to put up the Prolugue first... doesn't mean I'm going to continue it anytime soon though...**

**Sorry!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything and all that crap.**

* * *

><p><strong>Prolugue<strong>

Once, before all this happened, I was happy and cheerful. Bubbly.

Once, I had laughed at every possible little thing that was cute, funny and nice. Once, I was a girl that had no care for the world. Once, I didn't mourn for my long lost parents. It was one thing, forgetting something. And it was another thing, putting aside something. I had put aside my parents because I never knew them. Why should I remember them when they clearly didn't want to do the same?

So I was happy. And content.

I knew about Mary-Sues. I know I must sound extremely like one this moment. I knew that when eveyone looked at me, that thought I was one. How could I not? I studied- and wrote fanfiction. I deliberately altered my own personality to match those annoying Mary-Sues. Why? I don't know, it seemed appropriate to me at that moment. I know that I can't change it now. But take a long look at me, and you'll see I'm not one.

There's something inside me that hates everyone. There's something inside me that wants to take a knife and stab him in the back continuously until he dies. Let him feel the torture he made me feel for so many times. Who is he? Oh, he's my boyfriend. He was my boyfriend anyways. Joseph LaBrie.

But part of me still likes him, still wants him to love me. Like he did before all this happened.

Confused? You should be.

Joe, Joseph LaBrie. He's a dream. He used to be everything I wanted, he was everything I could have killed for, or more. He was romantic, good-looking and he loved me. He seemed to at that time, anyways. Anyways, that was until that thing happened.

He was drunk that night, that wasn't an excuse. I had told him I wanted to wait until marriage right? But it was him I was talking about. I worshipped the ground that he walked on. It was impossible to resist him. I did everything I could to please him, to have him love me. Everything. I guess that was what made him suddenly change so much. He started taking me for granted. Everything that I did wrong was unacceptable.

He started from being a romantic guy to being a douchebag.

Even worse. He wasn't content from just mentally abusing me. Physically abusing me too, was the torture I talked about him making me feel.

I was only freshly 15, when it started. And still, I am 17 but I felt like more than 2 years has passed. Maybe it was only my desperation. It was a mistake when I decided to move in with him.

I seemed like a good idea, because I could save rent. I could split rent with him. The money that my parents, somewhere out there gave me, I could just spend them on something else. It seemed like a perfect idea, didn't it? Save money, and move in with the boy of my dreams.

Except he wasn't strictly a dream anymore. He was a nightmare.

And still now, no one could see that every smile of mine was faked. No one could see that this girl, would never cry.

Because Katherine was a happy, cheerful girl who had impossibly good acting abilities. She smiled at everyone in the corridor and she was pure girl who never flirted with people. She couldn't see, when boys tried to chat her up. She only responded with nice smiles and nods.

But no one knew who Kate was. The tiredness and fear, all the loneliness written clearly over her face when no one was there. All the pain and hurt from the way she held herself up. Her shoulders slacked from the desperation. Nobody knew Kate.

That was me. Two personalities.

I wanted to show everyone that I wasn't as strong as I seemed to be. But I didn't want to show them how weak I was. I was a lost case.

But I remember, before all this. That I was a happy cheerful girl, who didn't need to be acting all that...


	2. hurt and comfort

**I know, I know. I didn't really mean to not update for so long. And I'm so sorry that I took SO DAMN LONG. I'm really sorry that I haven't updated Losing Grip for a long time but then I really can't think of anything to write for that story. I will continue it after my exams! I promise! That'll be like, after 21st or 22nd of December. **

**TheUltimateSacrifice: Hehehehe, thanks. I'll say that's different. I hate cliffies =(**

**blank: I'm sorry, you didn't have a name? But anyways, thanks! I really hope you don't stop reading because I updated late. **

**Dawn Racer: So here's an update! I will continue this but expect that updates won't be very often.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Transformers.**

* * *

><p><strong>Remember When <strong>

**by valeriecheng**

****chapter one; hurt and comfort ****

* * *

><p><strong><strong>

She stood in front of the school, adjusting her expression for a moment.

When she thought she looked okay enough, she stepped inside the door. She smiled and said 'hi' to the nearest person who greeted her. She was respected and okay popular because of her boyfriend, Joseph LaBrie. He was a popular guy before he had graduated from high school. Nobody had expected them to get together, Katherine and Joe.

Kate was always a sweet girl. She cracked jokes, even when it wasn't very funny, it made people laugh. She was just a girl so innocent, when she dated, you'd openly gape at her. Joe was a popular boy, a very good-looking popular boy. Nobody had dated him long enough to know that he wasn't the romantic guy that he was at the beginning of the relationship.

Of course, Kate wasn't bad-looking either. She was pretty, she was actually beautiful without trying. She just didn't... look like that kind of pretty you found randomly on the streets. She just looked too unknowing. That was what everyone thought. It never occured to them that she was a natural born actress.

Nobody would have known where she was now. They would _never _have guessed Kate would be here right now. 6 o'clock in the night, walking with hurried footsteps down the dirty sidewalk. Her hair was loose, some clinging to her face because of the sweat. She only had on a white vest and short shorts because she only had enough time to quickly grab those from a pile on the floor.

She finally reached the car park at the local park and slowed down.

She noticed a car and suddenly, she felt kind of attracted to it. Maybe it was because it was a damn fancy yellow flashy Camaro, or maybe just because the car wasn't locked. But then, she walked over to the car and ran her hand over the hood.

"You're a nice car..." She mumbled to herself. Unable to resist, she reached for the car door and opened it, stepping inside. She closed the door behind her, and for the first time in her life, she felt safe and warm. She just didn't occur to her that this was somebody else's car and that she wasn't supposed to be touching it. Let alone _in_ the car.

"You know," she said as she noticed the 'bee-otch' air freshner on the mirror. She chuckled soundedly. "Well, bee, that's pretty cynical. Anyways, I'm sorry for barging into your car. I'm just feeling really upset, you know? I've just been beaten up by my so-called boyfriend for the... I don't know, hundredth time? *laugh* Sometimes, I wanna hurt him so bad he'll be begging for my mercy but I just _can't._"

She paused for breath. Why was she talking to a car anyways? Probably because no one else is gonna listen to her. Yeah, probably. And did the car just rumble? Whatever they called that really angry grumbling sound come from a car, she wouldn't know. She didn't have much interest in cars. _Just your imagination, might have been too illiusional after what Joe did..._

"And then he just kicked me out of the house for being a... you know. Wow, how nice. I mean, seriously. That's just... cold. Don't get me wrong, it was sort of my fault for actually agreeing to live with him, but still. I can't take it anymore," she frowned at herself.

"I'm going insane, I think. By the way, I would appreciate it if you don't tell anyone. I hope you don't, anyways. What the hell, of course you won't tell anyone, you're a car for god's sake..."

That was until she heard a figure approaching. "Damn," she muttered as she hurried to open the door and go out of the car before he called 911 for car stealing.

"Hey, hey, hey. What are you doi-"

And then he stopped short. "Oh, wow. What are you doing... in my car?"

"I... I'm so sorry, I... really didn't mean to. The door wasn't locked and then suddenly... I don't know, I'm sorry!" She finished.

He shook his head awkwardly. "Uhmmm... it's okay. I mean... wow," he said, sizing her up unintentionally. "You want a ride home?"

She smiled at him fondly. "I don't think my... uhh, parents want me home... yet."

"Well... maybe... you can stay at my house for a little while?" He asked her hopefully.

She laughed. "What's your name?"

"Sam. Sam Witwicky."

"Hi Sam. I'm Kate. Katherine LeHarte. If... if you don't mind, that is. I would like to stay at yours for a night," she answered, smiling at him with a hopeful manner. She also hoped that Joe would not kill her for what she was doing. Or what she was about to do.

"Of course not... Anyways, come on," he said, gesturing her into his car.

Once again, she stepped into his car. "You have a really nice car," she complimented him.

"Uhh... I've been told..." Shaky laugh. "Thanks anyways."

She shook her head. "Nah, it's okay. Mind if I call your car Bee?"

Sam spluttered. What the hell...? How in the world did she possibily know? Unless... unless... It confirmed his suspiscions, if it was true. Maybe it really was her. "Are you a ghost?" He said suddenly, just spitting out whatever he had on his mind.

Katherine slowly turned to him incredulously. "What? What in devil's name are you ranting about?"

"I... I mean. If you come back to haunt us... then. Hey, we thought you were with them! It's not really our-"

"Sam. My name is Katherine LeHarte."

"See! You just confirmed it. What's up with the slight modification to your name? Why would you keep your last name then? Why is there a little 'le' at the beginning of the name? And why are you haunting me? Is it because I have Bee? Man, don't kill me, okay?" He started rambling on and on again.

"Do I... am I even supposed to know you? I mean... calm down man. I'm not a ghost, I'm not gonna haunt you or something. Gosh, just... wow," she said, both astonished and amused by his nervousness. She wondered what in the world had happened to this guy and what's wrong with his jumpiness.

He took a deep breath. "Umm... I'm sorry. You know, you just bore a _little _resemblance to this girl I used to know. Who died. I'm sorry."

"Uhh... sure," she said uncertainly, wondering if this was such a good idea.

No matter how much she reaasured him that he wasn't her though, he still wasn't fazed. It just wasn't possible. This wasn't possible. As soon as he showed her his guest room and all that, he snuck into the bathroom and pulled out his phone immediately.

"Okay, guys. You've got to help me out here. I think Kina's back from the dead. And I think she's haunting me, whatever the reason is. She's here, she really is! I'm so friggin' confused and scared right now. She keeps on telling me that she isn't Kina Hart, she keeps telling me she's this person called Katherine LeHarte, but it just isn't possible by the way she-"

"Sam. Sam, calm down. I'm coming this instance. In my holoform. Hold on just a minute," Optimus told him. However calm Optimus sounded, he was faking it. He knew he owed Kina Hart a lot. He- they had accused her of betraying them when she was trying to save their sorry asses. And then they had gotten her killed. After all that, he knew Kina had seen him as a dear brother. And if this girl was really Kina, then he owed a lot of explanation to her.

Sam paced in his room for about 5 minutes. Then, he went to Kate's room to check if she was still here, or if she had disappeared into thin air already.

Being so nervous, he forgot to knock. Instead, he just barged into the room. Barged into the room while she was still changing. "Oh crap. I'm sorry, damn. I didn't mean to."

The girl blushed and quickly pulled her shirt back on, without wasting the time on grabbing the shirt he had given her for the time being. "No... it's good. I mean... yeah. Nevermind," she said awkwardly. Then, he heard the doorbell ring.

"Excuse me, it's probably my brother," he said as he practically ran to answer the door.

"Optimus. Thank god you're here. This is really starting to creep the hell out of me," he hissed as he let the holoform in.

"Kate! I would... like you to meet my brother, Optimus," he shouted.

Kate walked down the stairs to see a young man- about in his late 20s, standing in the doorway. She smiled as she neared him, extending one hand out for him to shake. "Hi, I'm Katherine LeHarte. Some people call me Katie, because my boyfriend calls me that. But I like Kate better."

Optimus laughed politely at her joke and shook her hand slightly. "I'm Optimus Prime- Witwicky," he quickly added as he caught on to his little slip of the name.

"Your boyfriend?" Sam took this as a chance to interrogate her without seeming to interrogate her.

She took this a wrong way, thinking they would not have taken her in if she had a boyfriend. "Oh, I'm sorry for not telling you. It slipped my mind," of course it didn't slip her mind, how could it have slipped her mind? "Yes, my boyfriend. His name is Joseph LaBrie, if this helps. Joe, I just call him."

"Oh, oh! I know him. He was friends with that jerk Trent. Oh, sorry."

Katherine actually laughed at this one whole-heartedly. "No worries, I don't like that friend of his anyways. So I'm good with it. Finally convinced I'm not a reincarnate of your friend, aren't you?"

Sam exchanged a look with Optimus. "You really look like her."

"The girl who died? I'm sorry to... you know, reminded you of her. If it makes you feel better, I could leave...?"

"No, no, no. Of course not. That would be just very rude. Anyways, Be- Anthony would like to see you. He was once in love with the girl," Optimus told her. "If you don't mind, perhaps?"

"No, of course not. You've given me shelter and... maybe food, who knows? Anyways, I'm more than grateful to do a little something for you guys," she said, smiling kindly.

To Optimus and Sam, they weren't quite used to the act of kindness this girl was showcasing. Just because her lookalike didn't act like that. Who could forget? The dead girl was legendary. "Anthony, umm... there's this girl... whom you might want to meet."

"Is it an attempt to make me stop grieving over her death? Because if it is-" Kate could hear him over the phone because, to be honest, he was being quite loud.

"Just... come over, will you?"

The phone line went dead and Sam looked apologetically at her, sorry that she had to hear the extremely awkward conversation between those two. The door opened in minutes, and Katherine wondered why Optimus, Sam's brother would not have the key but Anthony, whoever this person was, would have it. The footsteps neared and Kate just couldn't help but wonder what this guy would look like. Because, well... his friends were pretty hot.

"What is it now? I swear if it's another girl you want me to d-"

He was cut off as he saw Kate standing across him. His face started to pale and he was so shocked he couldn't even say anything. "Kina..."

"What'd you just call me?" Katherine asked in surprise. She didn't even tell _Sam _that her middle name was Kina. Even if she did look like the dead girl, he could have recognised her. Every human being had things that differentiated them from other people.

"How could I not know your name? After everything we've been through don't tell me you don't remember me... wait. Aren't you dead? I saw you die, just across the street. You... you and Barricade... They shot you guys, and you re-"

"Anthony. It's not Kina," Optimus said sharply.

"What? Okay, let's get this straight. A stranger calls me by a name I don't tell you that was my middle name, and then proceeds to say that we've been through I lot... and apparently I got shot? While you watched across the street?" She teased him slightly, trying to cheer him up.

"Who _are _you?" He asked.

"My name's Katherine LeHarte," she answered.

"Impossible..." He said, shaking his head. "This is impossible."

"I'm standing right in front of you, it has to be possible."

"But... you have the same name as her... you look like her. Even your voice sounds completely the same as her!" Anthony protested.

"Middle name, technically. Well, there are different lookalikes in the world. We've all got something different, don't we?" She said lightly.

"Bu..."

"Okay, Anthony. Enough. Maybe this was a bad idea. I'm sorry for... him. He's just very heartbroken, you see?" Optimus said, pulling Anthony away by arm. "We'll maybe see you another time."

Kate smiled at them. "No problem. And... I hope... he gets better... I'm sorry."

Optimus nodded, pulling out a rather sad Anthony out of the house.

Sam scratched his head awkwardly. "So... um... if you need a shower or something, you can use that bathroom. And oh, you wanna go out for dinner or something?"

"Oh! You can't possibly spend that money on me... because you know, I didn't bring money. I'm sorry," she said, looking down guiltily.

"Uhh... I'm not that good at making dinners..."

"It doesn't matter. I don't mind."

"All right," he said retreating into his room.

This girl, he decided, was nothing like Kina Hart. Kina Hart would never say sorry, would never give a damn about someone as sorry as Bee. This Katherine, this Kate tried to cheer him up, cracked stupid jokes and had a casual demeanor about herself. Or everything.

This was just a weird world. Even autobots and decepticons seem pretty normal right now. Because a Kina Hart doppelganger? It was just very, very weird. This made him uncomfortable. Seeing Kina- or Kate's face. It reminded him of how much they owed her. Of how much she gave to ensure the autobot's safety. Of how sad Bee and Kina's love story was.

He sighed. Oh well, best not think about it all. She was dead anyways... not being insensitive here...

* * *

><p><strong>Sam? You <strong>_**are **_**being insensitive.**

**By the way, reading p i c k i n g s i d e s can let you have a clearer idea about this fiction. Because there will be quite a lot references to that story. **


	3. notes

**Author's notes:**

Sooooo I'm sorry guys:( These stories are going to terminated and I'm so sorry if you really enjoyed reading them, honestly.

But I am going to tell you what happens so that it will sort of tie the whole thing together. Still, I'm so sorry for this:((

* * *

><p><strong> universe:<strong>

This series consists o s, losing grip and Remember When. (and the special series as well, but it isn't important)

So, the characters are interrelated- in fact, I shaped them as different characters, but essentially they are the same person. Chantal Price, Katherine LeHarte and Katherina Hart are actually the same person. They represent the different characters and sides in one person.

Chantal:represents the more power hungry side of a human, the wild side of a human.  
><span>Katherine:<span> represents the more pure and innocent side, but also the dark side, the side that wants to hurt and cause pain.  
><span>Katherina:<span> represents the more humane and rebellious side of a human, although makes mistakes, tries to correct them in the end.

For losing grip, Chantal gets caught up in a relationship with Optimus, even though she never truly accepts that he is an alien (or robot). She loves him nevertheless (more so in his human form) and though he never approves of her wild ways, he accepts her for who she is. However, she gets caught by Megatron, and he enjoys his power-hungry nature, eventually accepting her of an equal. Barricade rather despises her because of her taking much of Megatron's time. When Sam jams the cube in Megatron, he also (apparently) kills her as she is in his chassis. When Megatron is revived, it turns out she is alive but kept in a coma. He wipes her memories and makes it seem that he is the one that's always been with her.

For Remember When, Katherine LeHarte tries to leave Joe repeatedly with the encouragement of Sideswipe and occasionally, Sunstreaker. They get caught up in a not so innocent relationship, which leaves Katherine devastated when she finds out that Sideswipe only continues to be with her because of her resemblance to Katherina Harte. Sunstreaker (harbouring no fond feelings for Katherina, but liking Katherine due to her mellow nature) comforts her and the two fall into a hurt/comfort relationship. Katherine eventually leaves Joe with Sunstreaker, but finds no other place to stay. Sam offers her his house but several times he wakes to find her gone. Katherine finds herself wandering over to Joe's house in the middle of the night, holding down the urge to hurt Joe and cause pain. It takes several years for her to overcome the trauma Joe has put her through, and she manages to uphold the slight romance with Sunstreaker.

**End notes:**

So that's it for th universe! Hope you guys liked the way it turns out:) And so sorryyy for terminating the series:(


End file.
